


Кратковременное равноденствие / A Brief Equinox

by dustoftheancients, emptyfreid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, and it festers like a poison, it's about debt and grudging attraction, power caught on something human and biological, the Force sticks to cells like a cancer, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustoftheancients/pseuds/dustoftheancients, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyfreid/pseuds/emptyfreid
Summary: Кайло Рен схвачен Сопротивлением, спасая Рей. Она говорит себе, что это ничего не значит. Ей следует держаться от него подальше. Онахочетдержаться от него подальше. И все же обнаруживает себя спускающейся вниз по лестнице к нему в камеру.Это словно тянуться навстречу урагану.





	Кратковременное равноденствие / A Brief Equinox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustoftheancients](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustoftheancients/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Brief Equinox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553242) by [dustoftheancients](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustoftheancients/pseuds/dustoftheancients). 



Когда Рей просыпается, первое, о чем она узнает – Кайло Рен тот, кто спас ей жизнь.   
  
Люк говорит об этом так мягко, будто это вовсе не самая странная и судьбоносная вещь, которую она слышала.   
  
— Он тебя спас.  
  
Поначалу ей кажется, что это все сон, ведь она повредила свое плечо и обезболивающее до сих пор в ее организме. Но тогда он вновь это произносит:   
  
— Кайло Рен был тем, кто спас тебе жизнь.   
  
Ее сердце сжимается в груди и отказывается биться целую минуту. Или возможно час. Ощущается это словно час.   
  
— Почему? – наконец спрашивает она. В горле пересохло.   
  
Почему он сделал это?   
  
Почему он спас ее?   
  
Она его враг, она причинила ему боль, а он ей, почему он…   
  
На лице Люка нечитаемый взгляд. Он пожимает плечами:  
  
— Тебе стоит самой у него об этом спросить. 

* * *

В лестничном пролете по дороге в камеру сыро и темно; ступени стали скользкими после продолжительных лет эрозии. Спускаясь, она прижимается ладонью к каменной стене, хотя та тоже покрыта влагой и оставляет грязные разводы у нее на руке.   
  
По дороге она не встречает ни единой души, пока не спускается к подножию и сворачивает за угол. В самом конце небольшого коридора стоят двое стражей. Это единственный признак того, что здесь что-то есть.   
  
При ее виде они вздрагивают, но затем выпрямляются.   
  
— Мэм, вам нельзя здесь находиться.   
  
— У меня разрешение от Генерала, - ее удивляет то, как легко скользит ложь.   
  
Двое охранников обмениваются взглядами. Она знает, что они заметили световой меч, висящий на ее ремне, но помимо того, чтобы заручиться доверием, это не единственная причина, по которой она взяла его с собой.   
  
Она не может войти в ту комнату без оружия. Без какого-либо способа защитить себя.   
  
По всей видимости нерешительность происходящего выбивает стражей из колеи, когда один из них кивает:  
  
— Хорошо, проходите. Но поторопитесь. И будьте осторожны.   
  
Рей сглатывает:   
  
— Буду.   
  
Дверь, которую они открывают для нее, сделана из прочного камня, но не ведет прямиком в камеру. Проход открывается в другой небольшой коридор, в котором намного темнее. Как только она переступает порог, дверь за ней закрывается, скрывая ее под вуалью тьмы.   
  
Здесь сыро и холодно, что выводит ее из себя еще сильнее. Она не привыкла иметь дело ни с подобными ощущениями, ни с мурашками на руках, которые эти ощущения вызывают.   
  
Она делает несколько шагов по коридору – звук ее ботинок эхом отражается в ушах – прежде чем увидеть свет. Спустя еще несколько шагов она понимает, откуда он исходит. Небольшой фонарь, подогнутый вбок, расположен за укреплением из транспаристали.   
  
Рей достигает тюремной камеры. И лишь только тогда она осознает, как давно они пытались схватить его, как давно держали это место специально приготовленным.   
  
Они построили камеру в старом комплексе, добавили транспаристальные стенки и укрепили полы и потолки. Единственное, что осталось нетронутым – каменные стены, но в этом был смысл. Люк как-то рассказывал ей, что камень с этой планеты настолько плотный, что даже световые мечи не смогли бы рассечь его.   
  
Не считая фонаря, в камере темно, но можно заключить, что обустроена она сносно. От этого она не чувствует себя лучше, но хотя бы что-то. По крайней мере, от этого ей меньше кажется, что все они так не готовы.   
  
Состояние заключенного было тем, на что никто не рассчитывал.   
  
Меньше всего она.   
  
Кайло Рен лежит на скамье из дюрастали в задней части камеры – дополнение, без сомнений, сделанное по просьбе Генерала. Его руки и ноги настолько длинные, что последние свисают у подножия. Сопротивление потрудилось надеть ему кандалы лишь на запястья, и это бы привело ее в ужас, если бы не его нынешнее состояние.   
  
Сноук чуть не убил его. Даже будучи на расстоянии и несмотря на длинные очертания теней, она это понимает. Под его темной одеждой проглядываются бинты и бакта-пластыри. И она знает, что там много повреждений, которых ей даже не видно.   
  
Предположительно он получил это из-за нее. После того как она отключилась.   
  
Слова Люка звенят в ее ушах словно колокольчики.   
  
_Он тебя спас…_  
  
Но она запирает эту мысль прочь, потому что она слишком запутывает и нервирует. Она притворяется, словно ей непонятно, почему он сделал это, и что никто ничего ей не рассказывал.   
  
Он просто… дышит. Не двигается. Будто вовсе ее не почувствовал.   
  
А он всегда ее чувствует.   
  
Она ударяет костяшками пальцев по транспаристали. Звук получается более резким чем она планировала.   
  
Кайло Рен вздрагивает. Она тоже, но к счастью он этого не замечает.   
  
Медленно, он приподнимается, слегка поморщившись и повернувшись, принимая сидячее положение на скамье. Она слышит, как он контролирует свое дыхание, как оно сосредоточено. Должно быть, он испытывает очень много боли, думает она.   
  
Хорошо.   
  
За исключением того факта, что эта боль предназначалась тебе, добавляет предательский голос разума.   
  
— Мусорщица.   
  
Его голос звучит… почти с удивлением. Определенно довольным.   
  
Это ее подстрекает.  
  
— Удобно устроился? – не сдерживается она, будучи неуверенной, что еще сказать. Она не понимает, почему пришла сюда, чего хочет – противостоять ему, причинить боль? Она уже сделала и то, и другое.   
  
Убить его?   
  
Он не отвечает на ее вопрос. Вместо этого он опускает ноги на землю и изучает ее. Его нижняя губа разбита, кровоподтек тянется со стороны рта до самой скулы. При низком свете он выглядит черноватым словно это какой-то знак от темной стороны. Шрам, подаренный ей, сияет багрецом, искажая другую часть его лица.   
  
По сравнению с этим, остальная часть его кожи выглядит подобно выбеленной кости.   
  
— Несгибаемая как обычно, - произносит он словно комплимент: — Твое плечо в порядке?   
  
— Не беспокойся обо мне, - гневно отвечает она, быстро осознавая, что бакта-пластырь отчетливо виден на ее плече. Нужно было сменить рубашку, не показывать ему свои слабые стороны.  
  
— Я переношу раны от поражения явно лучше тебя.  
  
Она не понимает, почему говорит об этом. Ему досталось больше чем ей, и они оба это понимают. Или, может быть, она просто слишком зацикливается.   
  
Ожидает ли он от нее осведомленности о том, что сделал?   
  
Рей предполагает, что так или иначе, но он потеряет контроль, отстаивая свою позицию или срываясь и напоминая ей о том, что он пережил. Другой бы сдох или что-то в этом духе. Что-то тщеславное и высокомерное.   
  
Выражение лица Кайло темнеет, но он не срывается. С осторожностью, он прислоняется к стене, позволяя теням скрыть еще больше лица. Он ничего не произносит с минуту.   
  
То, как он просто смотрит на нее, сводит с ума.  
  
Она не сдерживается:  
  
— Что, нечего сказать? Обычно у тебя на это припасен остроумный ответ.   
  
В его тоне звучит нарочитая скука, которая поражает ее словно малолетку:  
  
— Скучаешь по моему чувству юмора, мусорщица? Это мило.   
  
Она усмехается:  
  
— Едва ли.   
  
Когда он наконец бросает на нее грозный взгляд, его тон ожесточается. Он привычен и уже ей знаком – эдакая связь с реальностью, которую ей пришлось повидать. Она почти что благодарна за это.   
  
— Тогда зачем ты здесь? – он пытается скрыть то, как у него перехватило дыхание в самом конце. Боль, которую он излучает, настигает ее подобно волне, но она мысленно уворачивается от нее.   
  
Рей сжимает свои губы.   
  
У нее нет ответа для него. Не то чтобы она была бы склонна к тому, чтобы дать его, если бы он у нее все же был.   
  
Между ними повисает молчание – густое и неловкое. Он слегка шевелится и сгибает свои пальцы. Ему оставили его перчатки, что слегка поражает ее до тех пор, пока до нее не доходит, что одежду на нем вовсе и не меняли. Лишь убрали верхние слои, оставив его не более чем в темной рубашке, штанах и ботинках.   
  
Он напоминает ей о старых звездных разрушителях на Джакку, разбитых и лишенных всего полезного. Всего могущественного.   
  
И он должно быть осознает это, в какой-то степени. Осознает, что его лишили собственной брони.   
  
Он справляется с этим лучше, чем она думала.   
  
Что означает, что он наверняка что-то задумал.   
  
— Для тебя это, должно быть, тяжело, - она сохраняет тон нейтральным, пока все произносит, словно вовсе не подстрекает его к ответу: — Знать о том, что ты был схвачен Сопротивлением – наверняка настоящий удар по твоей гордости.   
  
— Так ты пришла позлорадствовать? – произносит он с насмешкой. Его пальцы сжимаются в кулаки: — Как…   
  
Он замирает, отводя взгляд в кромешную тьму камеры. Это дает ей возможность отчетливо увидеть ушиб на его лице.   
  
Он не кажется непривлекательным, невзначай думает она. Ужаснувшись, она с яростью запечатывает в себе эту мысль и пытается забыть о том, что вообще о таком подумала.   
  
Что-то в нем надламывается:  
  
— Просто уходи, мусорщица.  
  
— Я не уйду до тех пор, пока сама не решу, что…   
  
Он резко поворачивается к ней:  
  
— Убирайся. Прочь.   
  
Это требование, на которое у него нет права. Оно приводит ее в бешенство, немедленно заполняя гневом. Уступи она ему сейчас – он почувствует, что контролирует ситуацию, и она ненавидит эту мысль.   
  
Но в его словах переплетается боль, даже если он и пытается скрыть это. Его кулаки дрожат, а дыхание шумное. Даже в тусклом освещении она может видеть легкий блеск от пота на его коже.   
  
Он в плохом состоянии, понимает она. Хуже, чем она думала.   
  
Она могла бы укорить его в этом.   
  
Но слова Люка…  
  
_****Он тебя спас._  
  
Собрав в кулак как можно больше достоинства, она разворачивается к выходу. Коридор, ведущий к его камере, кажется теперь настолько темным, после того как ее глаза уже привыкли к освещению, пусть и настолько слабому. Соприкасаясь с камнем, ее шаги создают шаркающий звук – точно такой же, как и тогда, когда она только шла сюда.   
  
Она почему-то ожидала, что почувствует себя лучше. Или что по крайней мере будет иметь лучшее восприятие прошедших сорока восьми часов. Все, что она чувствует – это злость. И это не меньше приводит ее в замешательство.   
  
Рей не уходит далеко прежде чем слышит его вздох – дрожащий и долгий – словно лист тонкой бумаги на ветру.   
  
Его дыхание преследует ее по коридору. 

* * *

Кайло Рен питается три раза в день – это большее количество, чем было у нее на Джакку – и получает медицинскую помощь раз в день. Об этом Рей знает только из-за того, что каждый раз, когда кто-либо спускается к нему в камеру, Люк останавливает занятия и отправляется их сопровождать. Она понятия не имеет, настаивает ли он на этом, или же большинство членов Сопротивления просто не хотят находиться с Кайло в одной комнате наедине. Она подозревает, что верны оба варианта.   
  
Так продолжается неделю, пока одним утром Генерал Органа собственной персоной не прерывает их во время утренней медитации.   
  
Или же, по крайней мере, утренней медитации Люка. Для Рей это всегда лишь упражнение о том, как не провалиться в сон.   
  
Генерал появляется на пороге веранды, которую Люк выбрал местом для их медитации. Балкон выходит на обширные джунгли, которые окружают базу, вплоть до линии гор, которые поднимаются вверх по горизонту. Вид прекрасен, но Генерал Органа не одаривает его и мимолетным взглядом. Ее выражение нарочито равнодушно, пока она стоит в ожидании того, когда брат заметит ее.   
  
Концентрация Рей немедленно испаряется. Генерал никогда раньше не появлялась вот так просто – она видела ее не более чем несколько раз со времен Ди’Куара. Внезапное появление должно означать, что есть что-то очень важное, о чем она хочет поговорить.   
  
После продолжительной паузы, Люк открывает свои глаза. Он одаряет свою сестру небольшой улыбкой.   
  
— Лея. Все в порядке?   
  
Генерал скрещивает свои руки:  
  
— Могу я поговорить с тобой?   
  
_Наедине_  – вот что она имеет в виду. Рей понимает намек с полуслова. Она поднимается на ноги.   
  
— Почему бы тебе не сходить позавтракать? – предлагает Люк в то время, пока тоже поднимается, хотя и гораздо медленнее.   
  
Она кивает, благодарная за предоставленный шанс поесть и за то, что ей не нужно больше медитировать:  
  
— Хорошо.   
  
Генерал слегка улыбается ей – устало, но искренне – пока она проходит мимо нее. Рей пытается улыбнуться в ответ, но внимание Генерала уже переместилось обратно к ее брату. Рей быстро продвигается в сторону выхода, желая оставить их двоих наедине. Так или иначе, несколько слов достигают ее ушей.   
  
— Это начнется сегодня, не так ли?  
  
Голос Люка низкий, но в нем больше тяжести чем в ее, когда она произносит:  
  
— Да. После недели лечения бактой…   
  
Дверь отворяется, как только Рей нажимает на кнопку в стене рядом. Не в силах сопротивляться самой себе, она быстро оборачивается, пока уходит. На лице Люка все тот же взгляд утратившего вкус к жизни человека, какой у него был, когда она впервые нашла его на острове. Ей не видно лица Генерала, но положение ее тела натянутое.   
  
В действительности, она не может увидеть в этой сильной женщине что-либо – или Люке, если на то пошло – что напомнило бы ей о той темной  _личности_ , которую они держат в плену.   
  
Дверь за ней закрывается, отрывая ее от происходящего. 

* * *

В тот день Люк не возвращается к ней, чтобы продолжить их занятия, и когда она отправляется на поиски, то его нигде нет. Это может лишь означать, что он отправился прямо к Кайло после разговора с сестрой, либо был задействован в какое-то другое особое дело. Последнее кажется ей маловероятным, так как обычно он не вовлекал себя в руководство Сопротивлением.   
  
Искра раздражения вспыхивает в ней при мысли о том, что он ушел навестить своего племянника вместо того, чтобы продолжить тренировку с ней. Она знает, что это неразумно, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Ее тренировки стали лучшим способом защитить себя в этом необъятном беспорядке галактики, особенно от более могущественных людей, желающих ей вреда. Таких как Сноук или Кайло Рен.   
  
Но ведь… она действительно больше не может включать и его, шепчет ей разум. Не может, если он спас ее.   
  
Прежде чем она это понимает, мысли приводят ее прямиком к первому своду лестницы подвала. По пути к камере. У нее нет никакого желания снова видеть Кайло – но она думает о том, что может подождать Люка снаружи охраняемой двери. Может быть он почувствует ее и ее нетерпение, как обычно у него получалось до этого.   
  
Вот для чего в частности нужны были утренние медитации. Помочь усмирить ее природную нетерпеливость.   
  
Никаких качественных изменений пока достигнуто не было.   
  
Стражники не особо рады ее видеть, но ничего не говорят. Дрожь пробегает по руке, когда она прислоняет ее к прохладной стене, которая оказывается намного холоднее, чем ей казалось. Поэтому она просто стоит там, скрестив руки на холоде.   
  
Она может ясно ощущать Кайло через дверь. Его присутствие – это своеобразная кривая линия в Силе. Он ощущается как устойчивый вихрь. Она может чувствовать и Люка тоже, но его присутствие более приглушенное и спокойное, от чего бурное присутствие Кайло почти что его пересиливает.  
  
Тем не менее, она не может отрицать тягу, которую испытывает, желание ворваться туда и… Что ж, она не до конца уверена, что хотела бы сделать. Ей хочется оставаться снаружи.  
  
Но ей хочется и войти.   
  
Это слишком запутанно – размышлять о том, почему это так.   
  
Спустя целую вечность появляется Люк, выглядя слишком усталым после так называемого быстрого визита. На удивление Рей, его сопровождают два генерала Сопротивления и человек, похожий на медицинского работника. Каждый из них удостаивает ее таким взглядом, который говорит очень ясно о том, что ее не хотят здесь видеть, но никто не беспокоит ее, когда Люк кладет руку ей на плечо:  
  
— Пошли, Рей, - вздыхает он, выглядя очень старым в этот миг: — Закончим твое обучение на сегодня.  
  
Он не корит ее за то, что она здесь. Он даже не спрашивает ее, откуда она знает, где находится камера Кайло. Он лишь хлопает ее по плечу и опускает свою руку, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти вслед за остальными посетителями.   
  
Дверь уже заперта. В Рей почти вырастает желание попросить стражей открыть ее вновь…  
  
— Рей? – зовет Люк.   
  
Она отворачивается.  
  
— Иду.

* * *

На следующий день на лице Люка по-прежнему тот же убитый горем взгляд.   
  
И на другой день.   
  
И на следующий.   
  
Для Рей не составляет труда понять, что это как-то связано с его племянником. Он всегда был мрачным после встреч с Кайло, но несмотря на это, подобные перемены беспокоят ее. Что-то очевидно изменилось. Нет смысла притворяться – ей с нетерпением хочется узнать о том, что происходит.   
  
Она ждет момента, пока Люк собирается сопровождать солдата Сопротивления, у которого задание принести Кайло вечерний прием пищи.   
  
Рей сомневается всего мгновение прежде чем заговорить:  
  
— Я могу сходить.   
  
Солдат и Люк оба с удивлением смотрят на нее. Она старается выглядеть непринужденно.   
  
— Точно? – спрашивает Люк с долей скептицизма: — Ты до этого момента не хотела видеться с моим племянником.   
  
Ей с трудом удается сдержаться, чтобы машинально не начать защищать себя. Она не хочет его видеть. Ей лишь любопытно.   
  
— Я просто подумала, что тебе стоит передохнуть.   
  
Люк по-прежнему смотрит на нее с сомнением, но позже кивает. Он почти что выглядит так, будто ему облегчили ношу.   
  
— Если ты уверена насчет этого.   
  
— Конечно, – говорит она, стараясь звучать так, словно это для нее пустяки.   
  
Как будто ей все равно – Кайло Рен или дроид в той камере. Она кивает солдату:  
  
— Идёмте.   
  
Она не разговаривает с солдатом до тех пор, пока они не достигают основания первого лестничного пролета, камни в котором всегда отдают влагой, а воздух прохладой.   
  
Она поворачивается к нему. Судя по взгляду ему явно некомфортно.   
  
— Дальше за дверь я сама, – она старается звучать властно.   
  
На самом деле у нее нет никаких полномочий раздавать указания кому-либо из Сопротивления, но возможно он ее послушается, если она будет продолжать в том же духе.   
  
Возможно это срабатывает или может быть у солдата просто на просто нет никакого желания сталкиваться с бурей по имени Кайло Рен. Он кивает:  
  
— Как скажете.   
  
Она забирает у него поднос с едой. Когда охранники видят, что она несет, то пропускают ее вперед, ни о чем не спросив.   
  
— Поторопитесь, – как и в прошлый раз произносит один из них.   
  
Рей не позволяет себе сомневаться вновь, перешагивая порог. На этот раз темнота ощущается плотнее, а воздух еще холоднее. Она сжимает свои зубы в попытке прекратить ими стучать. Еда, которую она несет, вовсе не теплая – питательный микс и стакан воды. Она думает о том, что если бы застряла здесь, то единственное, чего бы хотела – горячую чашку кафа.   
  
Но Кайло Рен не заслуживает горячий каф. Он едва ли заслуживает трехразовое питание в день.   
  
Шаги отражаются громким эхом, пока она приближается к небольшому источнику света в темнице. Она не узнает свой собственный звук – такой громкий и настолько резкий, подобно стаккато – который транслирует ее местоположение как маяк.   
  
Нет сомнений, он слышит ее приближение.   
  
Нет сомнений, он знает, что это она.   
  
Она не имеет никакого представления, почему для нее так важно, чтобы он знал об этом. Она лишь понимает, что ей хочется, чтобы он был способен ее узнать. Но это Кайло Рен, напоминает она себе. Буря, с которой она собирается столкнуться, взывала к ней с момента их первой встречи.   
  
Конечно же он узнает ее.  
  
Он смотрит на нее, когда она останавливается напротив его камеры. Выражение его лица скрыто под масками теней, но она видит, как дергается его бровь и слегка двигается челюсть. Он не ожидал, что она придет.   
  
Кайло ждет, пока она заговорит первой, что немного удивляет ее.   
  
— Я принесла твой ужин, – произносит она, что совсем не к месту, ведь ничто не мешает ему хорошо видеть поднос, который она держит.   
  
Но лучше уж это, чем "привет, бактонедоделанный", которое продолжает вертеться у нее в голове.   
  
Он вновь сидит на скамье, слегка ссутулившись. Его рука вцепилась в левое предплечье, словно он что-то прятал, хотя вероятнее всего там была очередная бинтовая повязка под рукавом. Он не делает и малейшего движения, чтобы подняться.   
  
— Мне стоит поблагодарить тебя за твое гостеприимство? – с насмешкой произносит он, и яд в его тоне внезапно застает ее врасплох.   
  
Незамедлительно ее самообладание растворяется до его уровня.   
  
— Тебе повезло, что тебя регулярно кормят, – бросает она ему в ответ: — Тебе повезло, что никто не пытается зарядить бластером тебе между глаз или что никто не вышвырнул тебя в космос еще до посадки.   
  
Он вскакивает, и она замечает, что он все еще не до конца исцелился по тому, как вздрагивает и как осторожен при переносе своего веса. Он приближается к свету фонаря, ближе к транспаристали. Рей сжимает губы – ушибы на его лице выглядят хуже, чем раньше, и она понимает, что это означает, что они заживают, но…  
  
Кайло прикасается рукой к прозрачному стеклу. Его выражение сглаживается, что еще сильнее настораживает ее:  
  
— Ты права, мусорщица. Мне стоит быть благодарным вашим людям, которые заперли меня в этой клетке до конца моих дней. Это так милосердно с вашей стороны.   
  
Она закатывает глаза:  
  
— Не драматизируй.  
  
Но он еще не закончил:  
  
— И позволить мне говорить с высокопоставленными членами Сопротивления изо дня в день, а также мириться с невыносимой жалостью Скайуокера? Как же любезно. А моя мать, где она? Мне ее тоже стоит отблагодарить.   
  
Значительная часть в Рей просто желает немедленно выбросить поднос с едой на пол и с шумом выйти вон, оставляя его смотреть на ошметки, до тех пор, пока не заурчит его желудок. И так ему и надо.  
  
Но то, что он говорит, вызывает в ней интерес, ведь именно поэтому она в первую очередь здесь. Она не может не спросить его:  
  
— Почему они начали приходить сюда?  
  
Этот вопрос кажется даже удивляет его. Но спустя несколько секунд удивление затмевает что-то яростное. Даже карий цвет его глаз слегка темнеет. Уголок губ дергается, но вовсе не в шутливой манере.   
  
— Хорошая попытка, мусорщица. Что за прелестное шоу – посылать тебя сюда, – он отходит назад от транспаристали так, что его лицо вновь окутано тьмой.   
  
Рей сужает свои глаза:  
  
— О чем ты говоришь?  
  
— Я не собираюсь ни в чем признаваться, – он трясет своей головой, его кулаки стиснуты по бокам. Голос звучит сердито, но помимо этого там спрятано что-то еще. Что-то, что направлено исключительно на нее.   
  
Сродни боли.  
  
Это просто чушь какая-то.  
  
Что-то заставляет ее сердце пропустить удар.  
  
— Я не прошу тебя об этом, – со злостью произносит она, не до конца уверенная, почему вдруг защищается: — Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.  
  
— В любом случае, это не имеет значения, – ухмыляется он.   
  
Часть ее – та часть, которая на самом деле слышит его – подсказывает ей, что он подвергается допросам. Вот почему генералы бывают здесь, а Люк выглядит таким опечаленным. Как не иначе? Но не похоже на то, будто его пытают, пока задают вопросы.  
  
Сопротивление – не Первый Орден.   
  
Не то, чтобы Кайло не заслуживал хотя бы и части той боли, которую причинил остальным.   
  
Даже если он и…   
  
— Не притворяйся невинной жертвой во всем происходящем, – холод вгрызается в нее после произнесенного и отдает дрожью в позвоночнике.   
  
Хватит с нее быть здесь и пытаться с ним поговорить. Она понятия не имеет, почему вдруг даже решила попробовать.   
  
— Я здесь не для того, чтобы допрашивать тебя, – добавляет она позже, пока опускается вниз, чтобы положить поднос в небольшое отверстие в стене камеры. Размер выполнен в такой пропорции, чтобы можно было без труда продвинуть его внутрь.   
  
Его насмешка привлекает ее внимание и приводит в ярость:  
  
— Тогда зачем ты здесь, мусорщица?   
  
Она открывает было рот, чтобы выкинуть в ответ что-нибудь остроумное, не подлежащее сомнению, но слова не приходят в голову.   
  
Присев в ту же позу, что и она, Кайло выглядит таким огромным, даже на таком расстоянии по ту сторону камеры. Свет фонаря едва достигает его, но тот в основном лишь создает подобие бликов в темноте. Ураган внутри Кайло продолжает бушевать и ударять по ее сознанию подобно песчаной буре – безжалостной и неистовой.   
  
Когда она смотрит на него, ей почти кажется, что она почувствует искру ужаса или страх, но этого не происходит. Ничего подобного она не ощущает.   
  
Он выглядит… очень одиноким, стоя в полумраке своей темницы.   
  
Странная мысль.   
  
То, что наполняет ее грудь, не похоже на жалость. Это своего рода понимание. Во всяком случае она понимает каково это – застрять где-то, где не хочешь находиться. Она знает, каково быть чьим-то узником, запертым безо всякой надежды на спасение.   
  
Ей знакомо чувство птицы в клетке, когда ты один против всех. И его крылья тоже сломаны.   
  
Это все ее вина. Не то чтобы она чувствует ответственность за принятые им решения или то, что он натворил, приближаясь к этому моменту. Выбор, который он сделал – его собственный. Но все же именно этот миг и эта ситуация – это все и на ней тоже, по крайней мере частично.   
  
Если бы он только не взял тот удар вместо нее. Если бы он не поставил ее в это ужасное положение чувства… долга перед ним. Как будто она ему обязана.  
  
Она рада, что ему досталось. Это меньшее, что он заслуживал за то, что сделал. Меньшее, чем стоило бы. Но…   
  
Его ушиб выглядит почти черным в бликах тьмы. Бинтовые повязки торчат из воротника рубашки.   
  
Они предназначались ей.   
  
Кайло Рен получил это, защищая ее.   
  
Он смотрит на нее словно ожидает услышать ответ на свой вопрос. Она продолжает сидеть на полу так далеко, как только можно, склонившись, но не отводя взгляд.   
  
— Почему ты сделал это?  
  
Это не те слова, которые она собиралась произнести вслух. Но, когда она открывает рот – это именно то, что слетает с ее уст.   
  
Он этого не ожидал. Что-то в его позе меняется, словно он только что для себя решил, что она не собирается его убивать. Она и не заметила, как насторожен он был. Но вот он слегка двигается, будто собирается отвернуться и уйти. Не то чтобы ему было куда.   
  
Она находится в плену его взгляда, наблюдая за тем, как расширяются, а затем сужаются его глаза. За тем, как он облизывает свои губы и сглатывает. Как после двигаются желваки на его лице. Какие же слова вертятся у него на языке?  
  
Если бы он стоял поближе к свету, возможно ей было бы легче читать по его глазам…  
  
Когда он отвечает, его голос внезапно хриплый, наполненный столькими эмоциями, которые ей сложно истолковать.  
  
— Разве ты не знаешь? – спрашивает он.   
  
Нет, она не знает.   
  
Она понятия не имеет, зачем ее враг вдруг решил спасти ее, получить при этом ранения и быть схваченным в процессе. Она собирается спросить, знал ли он о том, чем это все кончится, пока спасал ее – несомненно он знал – как вдруг он усмехается:  
  
— Нет. Конечно же нет.   
  
Кайло приближается к ней или скорее туда, где лежит поднос с едой.   
  
Рей поднимается и рефлекторно пятится назад, когда он оказывается совсем близко с транспаристалью, на которую ему похоже все равно. Слегка поморщившись, он нагибается, чтобы поднять поднос, все это время продолжая пристально наблюдать за ней.   
  
Она не уверена, кто из них двоих находится в трансе.   
  
Его глаза такие карие.   
  
Она чувствует изменения в буре, исходящей от него. Всплеск чего-то темного. Он отбрасывает свою руку в сторону и собирает ладонь в кулак. Момент спустя он вздрагивает и начинает отворачиваться, впервые разрывая с ней взгляд.   
  
В полной тишине он оседает обратно на скамью, положив поднос себе на колени. На мгновение он просто сгибает своей левой рукой, словно проверяя ее. Затем вновь смотрит на Рей.   
  
— Что не так с твоей рукой? – не удерживается от вопроса она.   
  
— Ничего, – отвечает он слишком быстро и резко, спрятав руку за ногу, будто в попытке что-то скрыть.   
  
— Тебе нужны другие бакта-пластыри или что-то еще?  
  
— Нет.   
  
Боль в его руке, чем бы это ни было, отличается от остальных ран. Она догадывается об этом, потому что, будучи раненым, он умудрялся довольно хорошо скрывать боль на остальных поврежденных участках. Она не знает, какова степень тяжести скрытых ран под полами его одежды или бинтами, но его рука…   
  
Это причиняет ему боль. И в отличие от остальных ран, она может это чувствовать. Словно эта рана излучает что-то темное.   
  
До этого она не обращала на это внимания.   
  
— Я чувствую это, – говорит она, сделав шаг к транспаристали.   
  
Сама того не замечая, она касается ладонью ее прохладной поверхности.   
  
— Почему я чувствую это?   
  
На мгновение он ничего не отвечает. Она поднимает свой взгляд и смотрит на то, как он продолжает изучать ее. На его лице неизвестный ей взгляд, определить который она не в силах. Он не выглядит счастливым.   
  
Он убирает поднос с едой в сторону. Затем, не произнеся и слова, приподнимает рукав на левой руке.   
  
Глаза Рей расширяются. Она вдыхает воздух сквозь зубы.   
  
Лозы мертвого дерева. Вот что это ей это напоминает. Или же молнию, созданную тьмой. Словно кто-то взял и заменил его кровь на деготь. Вены вокруг его запястья приобрели черный густой оттенок, циркулируя темными линиями под бледной кожей. Они протягиваются до самого изгиба локтя. Ей не видно, уходят ли они дальше. Его рука по-прежнему скрыта перчаткой, но она готова поспорить, что вены на его запястье выглядят точно такими же.   
  
Как будто он был проклят.  
  
— Что это? – выдыхает она.   
  
Спустя миг он отвечает:  
  
— Подарок на память. Мое наказание за то, что бросил вызов Верховному Лидеру.   
  
Рей едва может оторвать свой взгляд от этого. Оно словно излучает его боль. Внезапно все встает на свои места – вот почему она чувствует это.   
  
— Это Сноук сделал? – как только она произносит эти слова, для нее все становится ясным: — За то, что ты спас меня?   
  
Кайло уворачивается от ее взгляда, пока спускает рукав на место:  
  
— Да.  
  
Она сглатывает:  
  
— Как это исправить?   
  
— Никак, – отвечает он: — Это смертный приговор. Мне не полагается исправлять это.   
  
Внезапно Рей сталкивается с вполне реальной возможностью того, что Кайло Рен может умереть.   
  
Из-за того, что спас ее.   
  
Смертный приговор.  
  
Это…  
  
Она чувствует смятение. Она чувствует ярость. И глубоко внутри она чувствует, что… до смерти напугана. Это слишком для нее – она не знает, что и думать.   
  
Она не знает, что чувствовать.  
  
— Нет, – медленно качает головой она: — Это не может быть правдой. Я поговорю с Люком, он не даст тебе умереть…   
  
— Это неважно, даст или нет, – произносит в гневе Кайло, внезапно боясь встретиться с ней взглядом.   
  
Он выглядит… вне себя от ярости. Напуганным. По крайней мере это у них общее.   
  
— Случись это из-за Сопротивления или из-за этого, – он указывает на свою отмеченную руку: — В любом случае, я скоро умру. В этом нет смысла.   
  
— Нет, есть, – настаивает она.   
  
Хотя она понятия не имеет – почему, ведь даже ей не хочется думать о том, какой там смысл.   
  
Предательская часть разума шепчет ей о том, что знает, но Рей не хочется ей противостоять. Она не хочет, чтобы та произносила это вслух.   
  
Он усмехается и хватает свой питательный микс. Для него этот разговор явно окончен.   
  
Но не для нее.   
  
— Кайло.  
  
— Возвращайся к Скайуокеру, – говорит он ей, его рука вздрагивает.  
  
Она не хочет этого. Она хочет остаться и продолжить ругаться с ним. Она хочет убедить его вот так не сдаваться и не умирать. Ну же, хочет крикнуть ему она, крифф подери, ты же Кайло Рен. А Кайло Рен просто так не умирает…   
  
Но она ничего не говорит. Спустя несколько минут Рей заставляет себя отойти от транспаристали, опустив руку вниз. Затем она поворачивается и уходит, чтобы сделать то, что он ей посоветовал.

* * *

Рей не приносит ему еды в другой раз. И в следующий.  
  
Но как только ей хватает на это смелости, она разговаривает с Люком. Она решается в тот момент, когда они заканчивают свою вечернюю медитацию на уже привычной веранде.   
  
Она ждет, пока он поднимется, прежде чем поднять тему.   
  
— Я полагал, что ты избегаешь встреч с ним, – он не ошибается, но по какой-то причине уши Рей начинают гореть: — Так ты стала навещать его?   
  
Ей кажется, будто она признается в чем-то преступном.  
  
— Совсем недавно.   
  
— И он показал тебе свое… повреждение сам?  
  
— Нет, – качает она головой: — Я его заставила.   
  
Взгляд Люка передает едва заметное выражение мягкости, когда она произносит это, но затем вновь приобретает нейтральный оттенок. Она теряет всякий смысл пытаться прочесть его.  
  
— И теперь ты хочешь спасти его, – замечает он, почти задавая вопрос.   
  
— Дело не в этом, – спешит поправить она.   
  
Брови Люка приподнимаются:  
  
— Тогда в чем?   
  
На мгновение слова застревают у нее на языке.   
  
— Он спас меня, – все, что ей удается ответить.   
  
— И ты желаешь не оставаться в долгу, – кивает он.  
  
— Никто не может умереть из-за меня, – добавляет она, в этот раз с бо́льшим убеждением.   
  
Она бы не вынесла такого, вне зависимости от того, кто бы ни пожертвовал собой. Но в какой-то степени было бы намного хуже, если бы этим человеком оказался он.   
  
Не таким образом.  
  
Не будучи уничтоженным Тьмой.  
  
Не ради нее.   
  
— Что мы должны сделать, чтобы исправить это? – спрашивает она, решая не обращать внимания на ту малую часть ее самой, которая говорит ей о том, чтобы она позволила ему умереть, что он этого заслуживает.   
  
Вместо этого, она концентрируется на другой части себя – значительно подавляющей – которая требует того, чтобы он ни за что не умирал, спасая ее.  
  
Но Люк лишь качает своей головой. Его глаза наполняются печалью.   
  
— Мы ничего не можем сделать.   
  
Ей кажется, что она его не расслышала.   
  
— Что?  
  
Он вздыхает и поворачивается навстречу солнцу, уходящему за горизонт. Совсем скоро луна, которая еще едва проглядывается, составит компанию звездам. Он опирается на изгородь, глядя на холодные джунгли. Там совсем темно.   
  
— Отравление, которое пустило свои корни в руке моего племянника… – он замирает на мгновение, словно собираясь с мыслями, – … подобно опухоли – из того, что мне известно. Это словно мутация в его существующей Силе. Я изучал пути джедаев десятилетиями и все же… – он поворачивает к ней свой взгляд.   
  
Она протягивает руку, чтобы тоже ухватиться за изгородь. Подсознательное движение.  
  
— … я не знаю, как исцелить его, – признается он: — Я даже не уверен, что исцелить его вообще возможно.   
  
Ощущения в ее груди похожи на те, что у нее были, когда она пыталась соорудить свой собственный спидер на Джакку. Тогда она наблюдала как месяцы ее трудов и жертв прошли… впустую. Огромная, переполненная груда хлама. Напрасная трата времени.   
  
Это наводит ее на мысль о разочаровании. У Люка никогда не было ответа. Она действительно не знает, что ей с этим делать.   
  
Но она должна что-то сделать.  
  
— Что это означает?   
  
Он вновь вздыхает:  
  
— На заре я собираюсь отправиться в ближайший храм. Я буду медитировать, чтобы попытаться понять, что делать. Если повезет, то кто-нибудь из древних мастеров направит меня.   
  
— Медитировать? – она не может в это поверить – это самая пустая трата времени, которую он мог только выбрать: — Мы должны быть где-нибудь, чтобы найти хоть какой-то способ излечить подобное отравление.   
  
— Нет, – качает он своей головой: — У нас недостаточно времени, чтобы вслепую пересекать галактику, в надежде найти что-то столь определенное. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, но храм – это наш лучший вариант.   
  
Рей сжимает свои губы. У нее мало веры в надежность древних мастеров или даже в надежность старинных сооружений. Она не уверена, что верит и в то, что призраки Силы приходят, чтобы служить указателем всем живым. Это все забавные истории, но они ей не нужны.   
  
Люк, как обычно, выглядит так, будто знает, о чем она думает.   
  
— Имей терпение, Рей. Оставайся здесь и подумай, что можно сделать. Я вернусь скоро, как только смогу.   
  
— Что же мне делать? – она не может справиться с тем, как раздраженно звучит ее голос.   
  
Глаза Люка настолько тревожны.   
  
— Просто побудь с ним. Составь компанию. Возможно ему недолго с нами осталось. 

* * *

Люк уходит перед первым лучом рассвета. 

Рей та, кто приносит Кайло его завтрак. Он едва с узнаванием смотрит на нее, по-прежнему тяжело склонившись на скамье.   
  
— Наконец-то соизволила почтить меня своим присутствием? – ухмыляется он, но без особого на то желания.   
  
Она находит, что его раздражительность куда легче игнорировать чем раньше.   
  
— У меня твой завтрак, – все, что она произносит.   
  
Он выглядит так, будто вовсе не спал последние дни. Может быть это из-за темноты камеры – возможно она отгоняет его сон, какой бы он ни был. Или возможно его сознание тревожит тот факт, что он продолжает находиться в длительном заключении Сопротивления.   
  
Или же, может быть ему просто слишком больно, думает она. Он медленно поднимается, контролируя свои движения с такой осторожностью, что она понимает – его раны по-прежнему уничтожают его.   
  
Но что по-настоящему уничтожает его…   
  
Ее взгляд падает на его руку.   
  
— Не делай этого, – срывается он.   
  
Она поднимает свой подбородок в защитной реакции на его тон.  
  
— Не делать что?  
  
— Я не хочу твоей жалости, – он приближается ближе к ней и транспаристали.   
  
Она замечает, что на нем по-прежнему та же одежда, что и раньше. Не похоже, чтобы ему разрешали принимать душ.   
  
Вместо того, чтобы продолжить бессмысленный спор о жалости – ей его не жаль, не жаль – она передает ему завтрак и отступает назад. Он наблюдает за ней все это время, но не двигается, чтобы забрать еду.   
  
— Люк пытается найти способ исправить то, что с твоей рукой, – она старается звучать спокойно, чтобы не позволить ни одной из ее запутанных эмоций просочиться сквозь слова.   
  
Она не уверена, что хорошо с этим справилась.   
  
Кайло презрительно усмехается:  
  
— Уверен в этом.   
  
Она скрещивает руки на груди:  
  
— Тебе повезло иметь семью, которая так сильно тебя любит. Даже после всего…   
  
— Скайуокер мне не семья, – прерывает он ее, осторожно наклонившись и забирая поднос.  
  
Спустя мгновение, он добавляет:  
  
— Я убил свою семью.  
  
Он не поднимает взгляд, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза.   
  
Ей следует быть в ярости. За все то, что он причинил матери и дяде. Своему отцу. За то, что ранил Финна. За все те смерти, которые принес за собой.   
  
Ей следует думать о том, что так ему и надо, раз он испытывает боль, расплачиваясь за все свои грехи, что он скоро…   
  
Но когда она смотрит на него, то все, о чем может думать, лишь то, что  _это тот человек, который спас меня_.   
  
И он собирается за это умереть.   
  
Возможно это жалость.   
  
Но существует и что-то еще, в том чувстве, которое растет в ее груди. Что-то острое, почти причиняющее боль. Люк сказал ей составить ему компанию, но в этот момент она решает сама для себя.   
  
Она не оставит его умирать.  
  
Ее руки опускаются.  
  
— Он собирается найти способ спасти тебя.  
  
— Он не сможет, – отвечает ласково Кайло, словно не желая выражать никаких эмоций в своем тоне: — Я знаю, где мы. На этой планете ничего нет, как и нет в старом храме. Он там ничего не найдет.   
  
— Я не говорила тебе о том, что он отправился в храм.   
  
Он смотрит на нее.  
  
— Тебе и не требовалось. Я почувствовал, как он ушел.   
  
Это поражает ее – то, насколько он должно быть силен от природы. Она старается не позволить этому чувству заставить себя опасаться его.   
  
Должно быть, он замечает взгляд на ее лице, поскольку добавляет:  
  
— Это несложно. Скайуокер как ходячий удар грома.   
  
Сравнение застает ее врасплох.  
  
— Ты буря, – произносит она и затем немедленно жалеет об этом.   
  
— О чем ты?  
  
Рей пожимает плечами, что получается довольно неловко:  
  
— Это то… как ты производишь впечатление на меня. То, как я тебя чувствую. Ты словно буря.   
  
Взгляд, который он на нее бросает, полностью не читаем. Каким-то образом тени на его лице кажутся еще более глубокими. Некоторое время ни один из них не произносит и слова. Она отказывается чувствовать себя виноватой, если ненароком оскорбила его.  
  
Но затем он произносит:  
  
— Ты небо.   
  
Она моргает:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Если продолжать сравнение с природными явлениями, – говорит он, используя тот же запас контроля, чтобы присесть обратно на скамью, — тогда ты чистое небо. Безграничные возможности.   
  
Звучит как комплимент,  _думает_  она. Но будучи не совсем уверенной в том, что ей на это ответить или как отреагировать, она ничего не произносит вслух. Пока не сдерживается:  
  
— Почему ты сделал это?   
  
Кайло вздыхает, и этот звук наполнен разочарованием и печалью. Его нахмуренные брови кажутся такими резкими в небольшом свете камеры. Затем он смотрит на нее, и она уже понимает, что по-прежнему не получит от него прямой ответ.   
  
— Ты действительно хочешь знать? – спрашивает он, но это риторический вопрос, думает она.  
  
Она не отвечает.   
  
Опустив свою голову, он и не ждет этого.  

* * *

Никто даже не спрашивает, когда она вызывается сама приносить для него еду. Бойцы Сопротивления слишком рады отдать подобную обязанность тому, кто сумел противостоять этому ужасающему человеку. Но люди замечают.   
  
Генерал замечает.   
  
Рей ждет вопросов. Когда на обратном пути, после того как она отнесла ему ужин, Генерал Органа отводит ее в сторону, Рей ожидает быть ими завалена. Но Генерал задает лишь один:  
  
— Ему хуже?   
  
Глаза наполнены глубокой печалью. По сравнению с тем, что она видела в глазах Люка, здесь намного больше боли. Странно, но Рей думает лишь о том, что от этого карие глаза Леи выглядят очень красивыми.   
  
У них такой же оттенок, как и у Кайло. И как она не замечала раньше?   
  
Рей кивает. Она бы не стала лгать его матери.   
  
— Да. И мне кажется… – она осекается.   
  
Возможно, продолжать не стоит.  
  
Но Генерал понимает то, что Рей собиралась сказать.  
  
— Его боль растет.  
  
Трудно держать на себе ее взгляд. Еще сложнее подобрать слова, чтобы что-то сказать в ответ.  
  
— Разве мы не можем… что-нибудь сделать? Может быть есть лекарство?   
  
— Я пыталась, – женщина горько качает головой: — Но любые дополнительные медикаменты в его системе приведут к риску ослабления действия сыворотки. Поэтому, конечно же, я была бессильна что-либо сделать.   
  
— Сыворотки? – бессмысленно повторяет она.   
  
— Ту, что они используют, когда допрашивают его, – Генерал Органа резко выпрямляется.   
  
Она понимает, насколько больно женщине говорить об этом, зная, что все это на самом деле происходит с ее ребенком.  
  
— У него, по всей видимости, чрезмерно сильное сопротивление к ее эффектам. Они не станут использовать ее больше двух-трех раз.   
  
Рей хмурит брови. Она понимает, что в словах Генерала таится какой-то скрытый смысл, но просто не может понять, что это.  
  
— Что они будут делать после этого?  
  
Внезапно Генерал выглядит очень старой. Такой старой, что небольшой порыв ветра мог бы превратить ее в пыль. Перед ней больше не генерал, а мать. Мать, которая жила и видела, как ее сын совершает ужасные вещи, но которая до сих пор любит его несмотря ни на что.  
  
— Ему устроили так называемый «суд», пока ты была без сознания.   
  
Рей перемещает вес с одной ноги на другую, не до конца уверенная в том, почему в ее желудке начинает завязываться узел страха. Ей ничего не известно о том, как работает суд, кроме того факта, что на нем решается судьба человека. И она без труда может догадаться о том, какой результат суда может ждать такого человека как Кайло Рен.   
  
— Если он не передаст сведения в течение отведенного ему времени, то будет казнен. Черт, да они в любом случае казнят его, – мать Кайло еле сдерживает себя в порыве гнева, пока вновь не предстает перед ней Генералом – сокрушенной и уставшей.   
  
— Но… – Рей по-прежнему не совсем уверена в том, что сказать, — …если он предоставит какую-нибудь информацию, они, конечно же…  
  
Генерал Органа лишь качает головой:  
  
— Они не станут. Здесь много тех, кто желает, чтобы Бен заплатил за все, что сделал. Я припоминаю, что ты была одной из них.  
  
Рей собирается было открыть рот – в знак протеста или утверждения, она не уверена – но Генерал продолжает:  
  
— Я рада, что это изменилось.   
  
Все, что Рей способна сделать – лишь вздохнуть.   
  
Может быть, все изменилось, позволяет думать она себе. Может быть, она не хочет, чтобы он умирал. Ощущение бури под ногами становится таким привычным.   
  
Генерал добавляет еще кое-что. Это звучит как всегда – спокойно и сдержанно – но Рей слышит отчаяние за этими словами. Обреченность.   
  
— На его счету столько непоправимого, Рей. Казнь одного из самых высокопоставленных членов Первого Ордена поспособствует полной очистке от всего этого. Сопротивление получит голову моего сына, и нет ничего, что я могла бы сделать, чтобы остановить их.   
  
Мать Кайло ничего не может сделать, чтобы помочь ему.   
  
Но она ничего не сказала про Рей. 

* * *

Кайло не ожидает увидеть ее так поздно. Она может понять это по тому, как наклоняется его бровь, когда он принимает сидячее положение там, где до этого лежал, и по тому, с каким нетерпением желает знать причину, по которой она здесь так поздно ночью.   
  
Но он счастлив видеть ее.   
  
Его радость – видеть ее так скоро – Рей чувствует лишь на миг. Ощущение окутывает его камеру подобно одеялу. Его почти достаточно, чтобы пересилить чувство разрушения в его руке, боль которого вновь возвращается, в то время как вся радость испаряется подобно воде.   
  
В любом случае, она здесь для того, чтобы высказать ему все, что у нее накипело. Она не желает, чтобы он чувствовал радость от происходящего.  
  
— Они собираются казнить тебя, – словно обвинение бросает она ему.   
  
Он хватается своей рукой за грудь. Его бровь изгибается.   
  
— Да.   
  
— Когда ты собирался сказать мне? – требует она, приближаясь ближе к транспаристали, положив руки на пояс.   
  
— Я полагал, тебе уже было об этом известно.   
  
Она качает своей головой:  
  
— Нет, конечно же не было. Разве совсем недавно я не говорила тебе о том, что мы собираемся спасти тебе жизнь?   
  
Он хмурится:  
  
— А разве я не говорил тебе, что это все неважно?   
  
— Ты не можешь так поступить, – она лишь вновь ударяет своими кулачками по преграде между ними.  
  
Ее бы поразило свое поведение, не будь она так взволнованна.   
  
— Ты не можешь просто вдруг сдаться и умереть. Не из-за меня.   
  
Он смотрит на нее как на сумасшедшую. И немного как на умалишенную. Это лишь больше приводит ее в ярость.   
  
— Ничто из этого не происходит из-за тебя, – он произносит это, будто его раздражает сам факт, что ему приходится раскладывать для нее все по полочкам.   
  
Как и раньше, он очень осторожно поднимается, внимательно перемещая свой вес, чтобы не навредить ранам. Его рука остается прижатой сбоку.   
  
Она отталкивает себя прочь от прозрачной стены и проводит рукой по своему лбу:  
  
— Все, что происходит – все по моей вине.   
  
Он фыркает:  
  
— Ты разве меня только что не слышала?   
  
— Не надо, – она дергает пальцем в его направлении: — Даже не пытайся. Мы оба знаем, что это правда. Ты спас меня и пострадал из-за этого, и был потом схвачен, и… – она резко указывает на его руку: — Тебя все приговорили к смерти, и все это из-за меня.   
  
На его лице проскальзывает то странное выражение, которое у него было в тот раз, когда она впервые спросила его о том, почему он спас ее. Ей ненавистен этот взгляд, думает она. Он слишком наполнен эмоциями, о которых она не желает думать, половину которых ей не понять.   
  
Она не знает, что все это значит, за исключением того, что его, как обычно, переполняют чувства. И от этого ее уши начинают гореть.   
  
Он касается транспаристали своей правой рукой:  
  
— Это был мой выбор.  
  
— Почему ты сделал это? – в последний раз требует ответа она.   
  
Ей уже все равно, с чем она столкнется, что бы он ни ответил. Она лишь желает знать – ей нужно знать – что же в ней такого, что могло стоить того, чтобы за это умирать.  
  
Этот взгляд на его лице лишь отголосок ответа.   
  
И этого недостаточно.   
  
— Думаю, ты знаешь, – говорит он.   
  
Его глаза выглядят такими темными, что она едва может сказать, что они на самом деле карие.   
  
Она делает шаг навстречу к нему. Приблизившись, она осторожно проводит своими пальцами по тому месту, где прижата его ладонь с противоположной стороны. Какое-то время она смотрит на их руки, а затем устремляет свой взгляд обратно на него.  
  
Это сумасшествие. Он по-прежнему заслуживает смерти. Он заслуживает…  
  
С дикостью в голосе, которая почти что удивляет ее, она произносит:  
  
— Я не позволю тебе умереть из-за меня.

* * *

Люк возвращается в ту ночь, но Рей уже там и ждет его, прежде чем он успевает пересечь границу базы.   
  
— Я собираюсь освободить его, – говорит она ему.   
  
Люк выглядит уставшим, но не от того, что она ему сказала.  
  
— Там стража, – предупреждает он.   
  
— Я могу о них позаботиться, – они оба знают, что это так.   
  
— И тебе нужно будет вытащить его с базы незамеченным.   
  
Это та часть, насчет которой она уже не так уверена.   
  
— Мне… нужна твоя помощь в этом, – признается она.   
  
Ей понадобится его помощь и в том, чтобы излечить заражение.   
  
— Ты нашел ответы, которые искал в храме?   
  
Он сомневается, но лишь на миг:  
  
— Возможно, – кивает он: — Но мне нужно, чтобы он отправился в храм со мной. Как и ты.  
  
Она моргает:  
  
— Я?  
  
Но Люк будто не в настроении, чтобы с ней объясняться, так как лишь произносит:  
  
— Нам нужно вызволить его сегодня ночью. Я отсутствовал дольше, чем мне следовало.   
  
Чем скорее, тем лучше для нее, в любом случае. Так она не успеет опомниться и прийти в отчаяние.   
  
Она собирается спасти Кайло Рена. И она бы солгала самой себе, если бы признала, что делает это лишь ради его матери или потому что ему обязана.  
  
Но будь у нее на это любая другая причина – это не имеет значения.   
  
Она кивает:  
  
— Хорошо. 

* * *

Они ждут глубокой ночи, когда там меньше людей, способных их поймать. Стражники снаружи камеры Кайло не становятся проблемой, и сам Кайло лишь выдерживает короткую паузу, прежде чем последовать за ними. Они почти что пересекают базу до конца, будучи незамеченными.   
  
Так или иначе, Генерал Органа перехватывает их.   
  
Должно быть, она почувствовала это, думает Рей.   
  
— Что вы делаете? – спрашивает она.  
  
Ее голос жесткий, и она не может отвести свой взгляд от сына. Но в глазах нет слез. Там их никогда нет.  
  
Кайло Рен ей в глаза не смотрит.  
  
— Мы спасаем его жизнь, – все, что произносит Люк.   
  
Она единственная причина, по которой они смогли незаметно вытащить его с базы, понимает Рей, и, кажется, Люк тоже это осознает.  
  
Она задается вопросом, знает ли об этом Кайло.  

Оставшуюся часть побега он не произносит и слова.

* * *

К тому времени, когда они достигают храма, уже начинает рассветать. Храм представляет собой обычное сооружение, высеченное в камне и уже почти целиком заросшее местной флорой, но Рей по-прежнему ощущает остатки его былой мощности. Перед ней словно возникают изображения того, как легендарные джедаи медитируют в главном зале, из которого с двух противоположных сторон открывается вид на джунгли. 

  
На одной стороне начинает подниматься солнце, а на противоположной в небе по-прежнему висит луна, которая вот-вот исчезнет. Должно быть, джедаи построили этот храм определенным образом, так, что полную гармонию солнца и луны можно было наблюдать здесь одновременно, думает она.  
  
Это по-своему прекрасно. Но красота храма – последняя вещь, о которой она может сейчас думать.   
  
Кайло выглядит неважно – его волосы прилипли темными линиями к бледной коже на лбу, несмотря на холод снаружи, от которого изо рта идет пар. Его рука прижимается к груди.   
  
Часть ее хочет спросить его, в порядке ли он, но она понимает, что так он сразу же начнет препираться, и она в ответ тоже. Поэтому Рей ничего не спрашивает.  
  
— Вот это место, – объявляет Люк, остановившись посередине открытого храма: — Подойдите сюда вдвоем и присядьте.   
  
Рей немедленно подчиняется, но Кайло все еще сомневается. Она бросает на него взгляд, присаживаясь в центре и скрестив ноги, таким образом, что луна теперь находится за ее спиной.   
  
— Ты идешь или нет?   
  
Его глаза блуждают вдоль храма, задержавшись на своем дяде, который ничего не говорит и не делает в ответ. Затем Кайло бросает на нее свой взгляд:  
  
— Это не сработает.   
  
— Ты этого не знаешь, – раздражение вырывается вперед ее настойчивых мыслей о том, что для него все еще есть надежда. Ей не хочется заставлять себя убеждать его в том, чтобы тот постарался и продолжал жить.   
  
Он приближается, возвышаясь сверху, и произносит:  
  
— Это действительно не стоит того, чтобы вы в этом участвовали. Не зависимо от того – умру я или нет – это не имеет значения. Вас все равно привлекут за это к ответственности.   
  
— Мы с этим разберемся, когда придет время, – говорит Люк.   
  
Кайло стреляет взглядом по своему дяде, но спустя какое-то время садится таким образом, что теперь солнце светит ему в спину. Он тоже скрещивает свои ноги, присаживаясь настолько близко, что их колени касаются друг друга. Кожа Рей чувствительно реагирует на это прикосновение, даже несмотря на то, что между ними по-прежнему два слоя одежды.   
  
Она твердо игнорирует это.   
  
— Что мы собираемся делать? – спрашивает он у нее, и она поднимает свои глаза на Люка.   
  
Он отходит подальше от них, ближе ко входу в храм:  
  
— Медитировать…   
  
— Ты это серьезно? – Кайло резко начинает подниматься, но тут же останавливается и шипит, схватившись за руку.   
  
Она чувствует его исходящую боль подобно волнам яда.   
  
Он откидывается назад, и ее рука тянется к его рукаву. Она приподнимает его выше, чем тогда, когда он показывал ей все сам – выше локтя.   
  
— Насколько все плохо? – требовательно спрашивает она.   
  
Он отталкивает ее руку и поправляет свой рукав.   
  
— Это убивает меня, – отвечает он, словно в очередной раз напоминая: — Конечно же, все плохо.   
  
Она внимательно смотрит на него:  
  
— Покажи мне.   
  
Он смотрит на нее в изумлении, двигая своей челюстью так, словно старается сдержаться и не сказать что-нибудь глупое. Но затем приподнимается и хватается за заднюю часть своей рубашки. В одно движение он стаскивает ее через голову.   
  
Все плохо.   
  
Это слишком мягко сказано.   
  
Это… намного хуже, чем она думала.   
  
На нем по-прежнему бакта-пластыри и еще больше шрамов, которые она может сосчитать. Но вовсе не это привлекает ее внимание. Заражение. Плавящиеся во Тьме черные вены покрывают его плечо и спускаются вниз к ребрам. Темные завитки все ближе и ближе приближаются к сердцу.   
  
Так все и закончится, понимает она. Тьма убьет его в тот момент, когда доберется до его сердца.   
  
Все что она может в этот момент – лишь не сводить своих глаз.   
  
— У нас мало времени, – говорит Люк.   
  
Она не знает, имеет ли он в виду смертельный яд от повреждения под кожей Кайло или же то время, которое у них осталось, перед тем как их обнаружат, но все равно соглашается.   
  
Кайло безмолвно надевает свою рубашку обратно.   
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы вы начали медитировать в этом храме, – он бросает свой взгляд на племянника, чтобы тот его не прерывал: — Здешняя мощь существует благодаря балансу самой планеты. Луна и солнце находятся в идеальной гармонии, и энергия существующей Силы сосредоточена в стенах этого храма.   
  
— Как это должно помочь? – с сомнением спрашивает Кайло.   
  
Рей не хочет в этом признаваться, но и для нее самой это все звучит весьма неубедительно.   
  
Но Люка это кажется не беспокоит:  
  
— Мы не можем сделать так, чтобы метка исчезла, но нам и не требуется. Это то, что я понял, когда пришел сюда медитировать. Твоя метка, это отравление – лишь подавляющее воплощение Темной стороны, которая заключена в твоем теле. Избавить кого-либо от Темной стороны невозможно, но тебе это и не нужно. Все, что нужно сделать – сбалансировать ее со Светом.   
  
Рей выдыхает. В этом есть смысл.   
  
— Вот почему я здесь, – это утверждение, а не вопрос.   
  
— Да, – кивает Люк.   
  
Кайло смотрит так, словно он тоже это понимает, но его взгляд по-прежнему недоверчивый. Темные глаза переводят взор на нее:   
  
— Это опасно…?   
  
_Для нее._  То, что он не может произнести вслух до конца. Его обеспокоенность немного удивляет ее – но одновременно и нет – и та часть, которая этого ожидала, ее по-настоящему пугает.   
  
— Обо мне не беспокойся, – почти что рычит она.   
  
Он безразлично сморит на нее, но ему не удается скрыть за этой маской своего беспокойства. Она по-прежнему это понимает. Ей становится интересно, может ли он точно также видеть и ее насквозь.   
  
— Я спас тебе жизнь, – говорит он: — Прошу прощения, если не особо горю желанием, чтобы весь мой тяжкий труд пошел насмарку.   
  
Рей было открывает рот, чтобы выкинуть что-нибудь в ответ, но тут Люк произносит:  
  
— Нам нужно сделать это сейчас, пока сила храма находится на своем пике. Как только солнце полностью взойдет, а луна исчезнет, шанса больше не будет.   
  
Поэтому она прикрывает рот и закрывает свои глаза. Она знает, что он делает то же самое, когда начинает слышать его медленное дыхание.   
  
Для нее всегда было тяжело медитировать по утрам. Но в этот раз это ощущается… по-другому. У нее есть цель, есть фокус.   
  
Энергия храма течет вокруг них и прикоснуться к ней так же просто, как и приоткрыть дверь. Или может быть доступ к этой силе становится таким простым, потому что их собственные волны так хорошо подходят друг другу.   
  
Она не ожидала подобного – их с Кайло нити сил свернулись воедино подобно узлу, связав себя вместе, чтобы создать что-то крепкое и сильное. Рей обнаруживает, что ей комфортно находиться в центре его бури, почти такой же огромной, как самый настоящий ураган.   
  
Где-то там звучит голос Люка, но она едва его слышит.   
  
Внимание переходит с окружающей силы храма на то, что находится глубоко внутри. Глубоко внутри Кайло.   
  
Рей задумывается, как бы он выглядел, не будь он помечен Сноуком этой переполняющей Тьмой. Она видит его в своем сознании, и он словно испаряется, начиная там, где повисла его рука. Трудно сказать, что находится под всем этим.   
  
Она чувствует, как тянется к нему навстречу, пока он приближается к ней. Ее рука – или же, ее мысленная проекция – тянется к тому месту, где его больше всего поглощает Тьма. Ее пальцы выглядят почти прозрачными, сияя подобно океану, в котором отражается солнце.   
  
Его растворяющиеся очертания начинают крепнуть под ее сияющими пальцами, и он будто пытается помочь ей увидеть сквозь свою Тьму. Кости выглядят потемневшими от заражения в Силе.   
  
Она тянется к нему рукой, чтобы смыть заражение, но вместо этого лишь смешивается с ним воедино. Каждое прикосновение ее руки к его коже оставляет свой след, словно она каким-то образом может на него воздействовать. Она не понимает, что делает, но его Тьма начинает превращаться в подобие серого, и она чувствует, что этого достаточно.   
  
Когда она останавливается, то он снова похож на грозовое облако. Но теперь все иначе, потому что теперь позади него отражается солнце. Она не до конца уверена, что видит перед собой.  
  
Но там, вместе с ним, она оставила часть самой себя. Хотя бы в этом она уверена. И когда она опускает свой взгляд вниз, то видит, что тоже стала серой. Подобно серебристой воде.   
  
В последние минуты их совместная медитация превращается во что-то теплое. Что-то, что так напоминает начало нового дня.   
  
И затем все заканчивается.   
  
Рей открывает свои глаза, и на нее светит солнце. Оно обрамляет Кайло небольшим ореолом золотистого цвета.   
  
Когда он открывает свои глаза, то его взгляд незамедлительно находит ее собственный. Затем он опускает глаза на свою руку и поднимает рукав.   
  
Черные ядовитые сети, тянущиеся к его сердцу, исчезли. Вместо них теперь были вены, которые пульсировали вдоль руки своим обычным голубым оттенком.   
  
Но шрам остался. Вены вокруг его запястья выглядят серыми. И когда она смотрит вниз, то видит на своем точно такой же шрам.  

* * *

Отпускать Кайло на волю не кажется ей самым безопасным вариантом по отношению ко всей галактике. С другой стороны, его собственный мастер уже пытался убить его. Сопротивление пыталось убить его.   
  
Идти ему было действительно некуда.   
  
Ему ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как исчезнуть, чтобы попытаться сохранить себе жизнь, которую они только что спасли.   
  
Мысль о том, что она больше никогда его не увидит, не заставляет Рей чувствовать себя лучше.   
  
На утреннем солнце цвет его глаз так напоминает янтарь. Когда он разворачивается и уходит в сторону старого истребителя Люка, а она смотрит ему вслед, у нее не получается выбросить эти глаза из своей головы.  
  
Что-то в ее груди продолжает кричать о том, что это неправильно. Что она не может позволить ему вот так уйти.   
  
Она просто… не уверена, так ли это только лишь из-за того, что ей известно, какую опасность он представляет для галактики.   
  
— Вы теперь в каком-то смысле связаны.  
  
Взгляд Рей отрывается от уходящего Кайло и перемещается в сторону Люка. Он смотрит на нее подозрительно спокойно.   
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? – спрашивает у него она.   
  
— Вы всегда были друг с другом связаны, с того самого момента, когда впервые встретились, – продолжает он: — Лишь по этой причине все сработало. Ты отдала ему часть своего Света и взамен забрала часть его Тьмы. Единственная причина, по которой он сейчас жив – это ты.   
  
Какое-то время она просто изучает его. Ее рука едва касается нового шрама на запястье.   
  
— Я не понимаю, что ты пытаешься мне сказать.   
  
Его брови слегка приподнимаются. Затем он вновь оглядывается на своего племянника:  
  
— Я прошу тебя не оставлять его одного. Без тебя… – он останавливается, будто внезапно погрузившись в свои размышления.   
  
Рей заставляет себя озвучить свой следующий вопрос. Сердце громко стучит в груди, когда она произносит:  
  
— Я ему не безразлична, правда?   
  
Люк оглядывается на нее.   
  
— Вот почему он спас меня.  
  
Секунду он лишь ее рассматривает:  
  
— Это вопрос?   
  
Спустя мгновение она качает своей головой:  
  
— Нет.   
  
Он кивает:  
  
— Тогда что ты собираешься делать? Это все еще Кайло Рен. Он не изменился.   
  
Она обо всем этом знает. Глубоко внутри, она понимает, что он по-прежнему тот же, кем был всегда. Но ей также известно о том, что, спасая ему жизнь, она сделала правильный выбор.   
  
Что же еще требуется?   
  
Сердце внутри будто пытается вырваться наружу – она ощущает его почти в самом горле. Пульсация эхом отражается в ее ушах. Долго думать насчет ответа она себе не позволяет. Нет.   
  
Она лишь следует своим инстинктам:   
  
— Кайло!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
> • Транспаристаль (англ. Transparisteel) — прочный материал, из которого изготавливались кабины истребителей и иллюминаторы. Ломмит, добывавшийся на Эриаду и в секторе Большая Сесвенна, был важным компонентом транспаристали.  
> • Каф или каффа (англ. Caf) — слабый энергетический напиток, который заваривается из кафейных бобов, собранных на планетах Гарки и Чарра. В ходу был также и растворимый каф, однако большинство всё же предпочитало традиционный напиток, завариваемый в каф-аппарате или дозаторе кафа. В качестве дополнения к напитку использовались сахар, сливки, молоко и различные подсластители.  
> • Крифф — что-то вроде галактического ругательства.  
> • Данная работа является частью сборника мини-фиков/драбблов по Рейло (Том I: Баланс), к каждой истории в котором есть свои иллюстрации.


End file.
